Let me help you
by Betty1965
Summary: After the season 5 how does the team continue, Spike wasn't in a good place but an unexpected person enters his life, can he help her and will she help him?
1. Chapter 1

The frustration of today's events settled into his brain as he lay flat on his bed, not bothering to sleep but knowing he was exhausted but his head was swirling with the events, his stomach turning and feeling as if it was tied up in a tiny knot and being pulled in a thousand different directions.

He groaned as his phone rang, to the normal person that's all it was but to Spike, it sounded like someone had an amplifier next to his ear playing his ring tone straight into his skull.

"Hey Ed…" Spike half yawned out.

"Greg woke up." Ed stated, he could hear the exhaustion in Spikes voice, concerned was an understatement it was well known to the team that Spike wasn't one for dealing with his emotions.

With that Spike shot up and was putting his shoes on in a flash, he'd almost forgot about the man on the other end of the phone. It was when he heard the tiny voice coming through it that he remembered him.

"Yeah Ed, I'm on my way." Spike stated.

"Spike" Ed sighed. "Drive carefully." Ed almost demanding, he knew the team was half asleep, knew that they wasn't prepared to go back to work, what they all needed was rest.

Spike just stood there as the sliding doors opened, it seemed like it took years to move and then another year to just walk through them, he walked up the front desk and the nurse continued typing before looking up.

"Hi, can I help?" The nurse carried these little bags under her eyes, he knew them all too well, at 4 in the morning it was considered the graveyard shift, although in a hospital it never seemed to calm down, people still rushed to their loved ones, and after the event today, it was twice as packed.

"Ehh…" And it did make him stumble, because it's a loaded question, he pulled himself straight and took a deep breath. "Greg Parker, I work with him."

The nurse immediately took a sympathetic tone.

"He's just getting put into a room on the ward, but the rest of his colleagues are through those doors there." He thought for a minute because to everyone else, they were just colleagues to each other, only the team knew how deep the teams bond was. "It was a tough day today, but all services did the best they could." Was her last sentence, Spike just nodded and smiled at that before walking away, there was nothing he could say because she was right.

He pushed the door open to the walking room, whilst taking a deep breath, just preparing himself to see everyone, and just like that he rounded the corner and was faced with the team. They all looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Spike, how you feeling?" Jules spoke up.

He looked at dazed and tired.

"Just need some rest, we all need too." He sat down, after acknowledging everyone, saying a small hello.

The nurse was the next person to speak.

"Greg Parker?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, would just like to ask if you could review any tips or anything else that can help.**

 **I'm trying to get into the groove of thing but bare with story it's all kicking off! :D**

 **Thank you.**

Everybody looked up in unison, all except one, Spike kept his head down and half sighed trying not to catch the attention of the others, however his plan failed because Ed defiantly noticed.

"Yeah, that's us" Ed spoke up whilst standing up to face the nurse. "Can we see him?"

"Yes you can, but before you all rush in, it's in two's and you have to understand he's on a lot of medication and drowsy, so if he demands rest please leave him be, I understand it's a difficult time but we need to help him." She looked sternly into the worried eyes.

"Copy that." Ed replied.

Ed led the team down the corridor and in two's they went in and saw the boss, the last two to go in were Ed and Spike. Ed looked over at the man head down staring at the floor, shoulders slumped and hands resting behind him.

"Spike" Ed almost whispered, but made Spike jump.

Spike looked over at Ed wide eyed, Ed didn't say anything but nodded towards the door and then watched as Spike just about pushed himself of the wall.

"Hey" Greg's eyes lit up as he saw the two men walk in.

"Hey Boss" Ed said.

Spike just smiled as he walked through the door.

"Are the pain meds doing the trick?" Ed smiled at the half awake man.

"Yeah, I can't feel a thing." Greg said.

The room fell silent, when both men looked at the hunched over figure looking out the window, Ed gave Greg a small shrug, he didn't know what to do, everything seemed to be hitting Spike that little bit harder.

"Spike…" Greg started slowly. "I know it's hard, but our team is safe, we're all alive buddy."

Spike just looked over, but Greg caught the sadness in his eyes, the way the corner of his mouth slightly faced south.

"Yeah I know boss, I'm just tired." Spike tried a small smile.

"Just tired?" Greg frowned. "You walked into this room and went straight over to the window and not a word to me…So no, not just tired buddy."

Spike huffed, he knew there was no use lying to a profiler but he just couldn't be bothered to deal with his emotions right now.

"Ed…" Greg whispered and nodded towards the door. "Give us a minute."

Ed just nodded and patted the man as he walked for the door, he wanted the best for Spike and hoped the whatever Greg was about to say helped.

"Sit down Spike." Greg nodded towards the chair next to his bed.

Spike just stared at the chair for a second, it was taking a while to process everything at the moment, but eventually he started to move towards the chair and sat down, he slumped down in the chair but Greg noticed the water in his eyes.

"What is it?" Greg said sincerely.

"It's been a rough day on us all." Spike said.

"I'm asking about you." Greg stated.

"It's hard" Spikes voice broke in that sentence and he let the tears fall, Greg reached for Spike hands and gently placed his on top, and continued to let Spike speak. "Today when it all kicked off, I thought here we go again, you know with the bomb calls and then Sam, when the bomb blew that feeling in my stomach I just couldn't cope and he wasn't replying and I just thought it was over that's it and I froze and that's when I realised that maybe I shouldn't be doing this job." Spike was letting the tears role down his cheek. "And Donna, that should have been me, if I was there I may have been able to realise sooner, it should have been me!" Spike cried out that last part.

Greg noticed himself tearing up; this young man had come so far in his eyes that to hear him talking like that is a huge set back.

"Spike, Sam is fine and this job has risks and we all know it but you cannot take a the burden every time there is a bomb call, Sam made that choice to stay, he was warned and no I do not always agree with decisions that people make in the field however I respect the fact they're doing the job, you cannot be everywhere all the time. Donna is not your fault…Spike, it's the job and it's horrible but it does happen sometimes but you don't take blame and you certainly don't feel guilty."

Spike just sat the tears falling staring blankly and random spot on the bed.

"What about you?" Spike said.

"What about me?" Greg asked curiously.

"I genuinely thoug-" Spike choked.

"Spike don't do this, I'm not and I'm still here and breathing and it's fine, I'm going to be fine." Greg patted his hand.

"I just, I wouldn't know what to do if it happened." Spike just burst out crying at this point.

"Spike…Spike look at me, for as long as I am breathing and walking around on this planet, I will be here for you, I will be the biggest pain in your arse ever."

Spike half smiled at that. It fell silent as both men silently acknowledged the strength of their bond; it was silent for the next 5 minutes when Spike finally spoke up.

"I better get going Boss, I can come collect you when it's time to leave wednesday, if you'd like?" Spike asked.

"I'd love that, thanks Spike."

Spike gave the man a quick hug before leaving the room, he walked back into the waiting room where the rest of the team were waiting for him, they could see he'd been crying but knew he wouldn't talk no matter how much they asked, and that Greg was the best person for him right now.

"You good?" Ed comes up patting him on the back.

Spike just nodded at him before addressing all of them.

"I'm going to shoot, he's tired but I said I'd collect him Wednesday and was thinking we could do a little gathering for him?" Spike said.

"Your place?" Ed smiled

"No, ermm not mine, I can't." Spike said.

Ed noticed the slight shift in Spike at the mention of his place.

"I can set it up at my dad's; he then has the comfort of his own home." Dean said.

"That's a plan, 3:00pm at Greg's, don't be late or you'll be doing sprints." Ed giggled as they all left.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike went round to Greg's house Wednesday morning, it felt nice to have slept and showered but it hasn't stopped what happened keep crossing his mind, but right now he needed to help Dean set up, he pulled up on the drive way and looked up, he loved Greg's house it was a detached house and it had flowers leading up to his doorway and decking before reaching the front door, Spike couldn't help but think how welcoming it is.

He walked up the front the door and knocked, he was a little shocked when an unrecognisable woman answered.

"Hey, you must be Spike?" She said.

Spike couldn't really pull his thoughts together, he was expecting Dean, and instead a young pretty woman with long brown hair and green eyes was standing in front of him.

"Yeah, is Dean in? I'm meant to be helping him set up today?" Spike said.

"Yeah come in" Spike followed the woman through the hall way, then jumped half a mile when she screamed out for Dean. "Dean! Spikes here."

Spike eyebrows were raised when she turned round and she smiled.

"I never caught your name?" Spike asked.

"It's Elizabeth" She smiled. "and I'm guessing Spike isn't what's down on the birth certificate?"

"No, it's Michelangelo." Spike Chuckled at that.

"Impressive." She nodded.

They both turned as the man filled the doorway, Spike caught her change she became more sheltered and wasn't ready to joke around anymore.

"Where's Dean?" The guy asked.

"I don't know, I called him." She said almost ducking her head.

"Maybe you should try again." He countered.

"Ok." She said as she walked off.

Spike was confused by that, just like that she was gone, he doesn't know who these people are but he did not like that guy.

Just as he went to sit down at the kitchen table Dean walked in.

"Hey Spike."

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Spike asked.

"Yeah I'm doing good, just glad to have my Dad home." Dean smiled.

It's true everyone felt happier, you could see it and the atmosphere has gone, the team kept visiting Greg in hospital since he's been awake. Spike went everyday right up until today, he was happy he could go collect him as it meant everything was starting to get back to normal.

"Yeah tell me about it." Spike smiled.

"Sorry about my sister by the way, she doesn't stop talking." Dean stated.

Spikes head shout up, eyebrows almost touching in confusion, which caused Dean to start chuckling.

"My dad doesn't talk much does he? She's my half-sister and she only comes here a few times a year but they only just started to talk again but that's a long story and I'm pretty sure Ed knows, but you know my dad he's a private man." Dean said as he led them both to the garden to set up.

"Right, well yeah, I suppose it's not really any of our business." Spike stated.

"True" Dean could see the confusion on Spikes face. "Look she's not actually his child, he was with a woman when he was younger who passed away and my dad took it upon himself to raise her and he told her about 5 years ago the truth, and she just ran away, he was ashamed of it and I'm sure he was going to tell you all eventually but they're literally just sorting themselves out again." Dean said.

"I'm sure but he doesn't have to explain himself to anybody." Spike patted Dean on the back.

"So who's the other guy?" Spike asked curiously.

"He's the idiot she calls her boyfriend, his name is Charlie, they've been together for 6 months I think but no one likes him, you'll learn why."

Spike looked over at the two of them; he was hovering over her as she was trying to lay the table for everyone and Dean was right about learning why, it wasn't a great start the way he spoke to her in the kitchen and now instead of helping he was just following her round.

The day went quickly and Spike was at the hospital helping Greg pack his last few bits up and then helped him walk to the car, Greg needed to use a walking stick until he had further tests, and team 1 have been given 3 weeks off to recover from the tragedies from the events.

The car drive was silent for the most part, Spike knew Greg was ok because he asked whilst packing his bag, and he didn't want to keep going on about that day because it was meant to be a fun day today.

"I need to pop back to mine real quick is that ok?" Spike asked.

"Sure." Greg replied and just like that they were back in a comfortable silence.

Spike pulled up into his drive quickly, he had to pop home because he realised that he hasn't got the cake that bought for today, he knew Greg wouldn't want cake dedicated to him so it was just a chocolate cake but he knew Ed would give him a beating if he forgot it.

"I'll be two seconds." Spike rushed in to his home and went to the kitchen to grab the cake.

He spun round suddenly when he heard his front door go, his eyes wide, he was serious when he told people he didn't want them in his home.

"I said I'd be n two seconds." Spike said a little bit angry with Greg.

"I was coming to ask if I could use the toilet." Greg said, distracted by the state of the house.

Glass was smashed everywhere, cupboards tipped over, the T.V on the floor, and the sofa's flipped over along with the kitchen furniture broken and in different directions. There were books and paper laying all over the place and shelves broken in half that had clearly been flung about.

"Spike…" Greg looked at Spike curiously.

"I did it." Spike said, ducking his head, he couldn't lie because that would send the team into an overload of question and wonder why Spike hadn't reported a break in.

"Why?" Greg asked concerned.

"Because I couldn't cope, it just got too much, but this was on the night, I swear I'm ok now and I will clean it up but I have been so busy since." Spike almost pleaded with the man, Spike knew if Greg thought he wasn't ok he would never get off his back.

"Seeing me? You've been staying in this mess?" Greg asked.

Spike just nodded.

"Spike you've done some real damage here, you're going to have to get some people round to fix it all up again." Greg said concerned, Spike just shrugged. "Look, go pack a bag you're staying with me until this sorted."

"Boss, no" Spike started shaking his head.

"it's not up for discussion, go now!" Greg became tempered with Spike, leaving no room for argument. He was only angry because this meant Spike has been bottling it all up again; he wasn't prepared to let his team fall again.

Spike turned around and packed a small bag of clothes, or the clothes he had left that were clean and put them in the car, he grabbed the cake and then they were set to go, Spike knew the journey to Greg's would not be as quiet as the one they just had.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Greg asked.

"Greg honestly, what we spoke about in the hospital was it, I did it before I just haven't had the time, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, please just trust me on this." Spike said.

"I'll trust you when you start talking to me about things like this, have you been staying at yours?" Greg asked.

"Mainly hotels, I just don't like being there anymore, it's empty, Ma's gone now and it's just a hole." Spike said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah I get that" Greg said.

"So you've got a secret daughter?" Spike raised an eyebrow, changing the subject.

"Ah you've met her then?" Greg smiled. "Yeah, she's back for a year to finish of her nursing studies."

"Yeah Dean filled me in." Spike said.

"Yeah it's complicated and she didn't talk to me for a while, but she's back and I'm just happy she is." Greg said.

"Why didn't you talk about her?" Spike said.

"It just hurt too much, and I didn't want people asking all the questions, Ed knew and I think the others know I have a daughter but not much else, I'd like to keep it that way though" Greg warned.

"Yeah no worries, she just back to study right" Spike smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was going well, everyone had eaten and reminisced about past friends and the good times at SRU, no one mentioned the day because as far as everyone was concerned it's done and that's it, it wasn't going to ruin today, everyone was now sitting in different parts of the garden just having general chit chat, the barbeque was off now and it was just nibbles sitting on the table and most of the men had a beer to hand, except Greg, who had stuck to soft drinks.

Spike was sitting on the decking step watching everyone whilst taking a sip of his beer, he could only think the only way this could be any better is if Lou was still around to be here with them. He saw Ed and Sam laughing at something Wordy just said and Greg was sitting with Jules whilst the rest of the girlfriends and wives stuck together at the table, he noticed how the bottle of wine is slowly disappearing.

He looked over and noticed how Elizabeth and Charlie had been sitting in the corner all night and whenever she stood up, he did too and then continued to follow her round, and the whole night he couldn't help but see how deflated she was and part of him was starting to realise it was him doing that, she was so different when she was introducing herself.

She caught him looking over, she shot a small smile and before he had the chance to he saw him say something to her, and she looked down. Spike decided he'd go over.

"Hey Guys." Spike said taking a seat next to Elizabeth; the bench was placed in the corner of the garden looking out at everyone.

"Hey, Spike…" She sounded nervous, he couldn't work it out.

Charlie didn't say a word but he saw his fist tense up.

"You guys ok? You've been sitting over here a while now." He chuckled.

"Yeah, just don't really know many people." She said giving him a quick glance.

"Well you know, they don't bite…best thing to do is mingle, plus you're Greg's daughter so you're pretty much family by default." He smiled at her.

"Yeah why don't you go over, we'll be over in a minute." Charlie almost snapped.

"It's ok, I can wait until you're both ready." Spike challenged him.

He saw Elizabeth tense though and saw how Charlie's fist turned into a fisted rock on his knee, Dean was definitely right about not liking him there was something nagging at Spike about this guy and he could not work it out.

Seeing how uncomfortable it was making Elizabeth, Spike decided he would go mingle but he kept an eye on them for a while, he was talking to Ed when he noticed them both stand about half an hour later.

Charlie seemed annoyed he was almost in her face, Spike knew it wasn't his business to get involved but then he saw how hard he grabbed her wrist and how she flinched at the tiny movement and then he decided it was enough.

"Hey is there a problem here." Spike asked, looking directly at Charlie.

"No, all good thanks." Charlie stared at him.

"Charlie please, just leave." Elizabeth pleaded.

"No, you're coming with me." Charlie said as he went to grab her arm again.

Spike stepped in the middle of them to block the move; at this point both men were standing in front of each other eye's glaring into each other daring each other to make a move.

"No offence, but this hasn't got a thing to do with you." Charlie snarled.

"She asked you to leave." Spike said back.

With that Ed saw the altercation between the two men and make a quick move across the garden to them.

"A problem here guys." Ed said calmly.

"No Ed, Charlie is just leaving." Spike stated.

Charlie didn't take his eyes of Spike, Elizabeth was still pleading for him to leave. Charlie took a quick glance between Spike and Ed and with that turned around to walk out of the door. It didn't go unnoticed the evil look he gave Elizabeth as he did.

Ed gave a Spike a confused look when Spike shook his head as if to say leave it for now, which he did as he smiled at Elizabeth and walked away, Spike turned round to Elizabeth and took on a sympathetic look as he saw her watery eyes.

"Sit down." He gestured towards the seat.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"It's not your fault, what was all that about?" He asked.

"He…he doesn't like you, he thinks you're flirting with me all the time." She decided to be truthful.

"Oh." Spike didn't really know what to say to that he barely knew her.

"He just gets jealous sometimes; he loves me and doesn't want to lose me." She said.

Spike scoffed, he couldn't hold it in. He regretted it immediately because the glare she was giving him was terrifying.

"Look just forget, you're like the rest of them, no one believes in us and I'm sick of it. My dad, Dean and obviously now you, you might not like him but I do." She said and she stormed off in doors.

Spike just said there a little bewildered by what just happened, he knew he should probably apologise but it wouldn't stop the nagging feeling about Charlie, something about him wasn't right.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a week after the barbeque, Spike house couldn't get repaired yet, all services were stretched due to the city needing repairs and Greg said it's better to wait so the town can get sorted and was happy for him to stay. Elizabeth hadn't spoken to Spike since the barbeque and it was becoming more awkward as the days went by.

It was evening when he was making a cup of tea, Greg was out with Marina and Dean went to see Clarke for the night. He heard the door go and assumed it would be Elizabeth he took a deep breath before preparing for another awkward night.

"Hey Spike." It made him jump, he was not expecting that, he turned to watch her enter the kitchen.

"Hey." He said let out a small smile.

It fell silent and he could feel the awkwardness creep back in.

"look, about the other night, I'm sorry and I really didn't mean for it to make us stop talking and if I'm making you feel uncomfortable I'll leave, this is your house and I do-"

"Spike it's ok" She cut him off. "It wasn't you, Charlie just didn't like it but I've explained why you're here and he said I can talk to you now." She said, but she hadn't realised what she just said until Spike lifted his eyebrow.

"You can talk to me now?" he questioned.

"Eh I didn't mean for it to sound liked that." She shifted on her feet.

"Elizabeth, is he controlling you?" Spike stepped in her space, he could feel his blood boil, he knows it's not his place to get angry but this is Greg's daughter and he knows all too well how stories like these end.

"No" Was all she said before turned to leave.

He caught her hand, being careful to be gentle but he felt her flinch watched as she slightly squinted, like she was waiting for pain. He gently rubbed his thumb across her knuckles and he saw the tears in her eyes.

He liked the feel of her hand in his, it felt different to him, a good different.

"Spike please." He pulled her into a hug, he held her tight as he felt her hold him back.

It was strange, he felt protective over a woman he'd only just met but there something about her that makes him want too. She was pretty and funny. She was also Greg's daughter a man who has been there for him and a man he has always looked up too, he was going to protect her for Greg.

"Please don't tell anyone." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Elizabeth you can't expect me to act like this isn't happening." He pushed her back to look into her eyes.

"Please." She begged.

"Only if you leave him." Spike was standing his ground on this one.

"Spike it's not that simple, he does love me, he does." She cried. "he just gets over protective and he doesn't mean to hurt me."

"Hurt you?" The fury in Spike eyes grew deeper.

"He's only done it twice, I promise. He just got drunk and then I stayed out too late." She tried to defend him.

Spike could not believe what he was hearing, he moved away from her and over to the sink as he hunched over, trying to control his breathing, he then lost it he stood up and was staring straight at her.

"Can you hear yourself? You're 29! People stop having a curfew at 16! He can't do this to you, I'm not letting him do this to you. I have to tell Greg and I can't lie to him Elizabeth, you can't ask me to do that." He tried to calm himself, he knew the last thing she needed was another man screaming at her.

"Spike, listen to me I love him." She screamed back.

"You've been with him what? 6 months, and he's already hitting you! If you think that's love then you're more stupid than I thought." He couldn't control himself he was so mad.

She didn't even reply to that, she just left and walked straight into her room. Spike walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat, he needed a walk.

He was walking along the pavement; he jammed his hands into his pockets trying to think clearly about what had just happened, he knew that telling Greg is what would be expected of him but he also wanted Elizabeth to be able to trust him and be able to talk to him, he knew it was going to take a lot to make her see clearly, he hated seeing anyone be in trouble but this wasn't just anyone this was Greg's daughter.

He was sitting on a park bench just looking across at the river; he loved how the street light reflected of the water and how calm everything became at night. He looked as people slowly walked along the pavements, just the odd one or two people, not like the giant rush the day usually causes.

This is when he lets his body relax and his mind just run clear. He wished everything could be the same, but since Lou died his live spiralled out of control, which made him laugh because he never imagined Lou was the reason everything stayed calm, but he was the go to guy for Spike, he was the only one who knew how bad his relationship with his father was until Dr Toth came in. When his dad died he found it hard to come to terms with it, he regretted leaving it until he was dying to patch things up, and since his mum left for Italy he has never felt so alone. It was only until Greg found out that he stepped up and Spike noticed the change he went from caring for Spike as a Team member to caring for him as a son, he came round his house after a particularly bad day and check-up, which would usually bug Spike but to his surprise it felt nice to know someone cares that much.

He continued to look out at the water until he realised it was nearly 3:00 AM, he decided he would talk it through probably with Elizabeth before speaking to Greg, but he wasn't going to stand down about Charlie, he needed to go.

Spike walked through the front door of Greg's house noticing all the lights were off he turned the kitchen light on to get a glass of water before bed, that's when he felt a presence behind him, he turned round to see a teary eyed Elizabeth, Spike acknowledged with a small smile before sitting down at the table, she sat down at the other end sighing as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, he didn't know how else to start the conversation off.

She looked at him trying to read his expression, she could see he meant it but there a flicker of anger behind his brown eyes, trying his best to keep it all in.

"I love him, Spike." She said.

"Please don't say that, it's what they do, it's what people like him do!" He said, minding to keep his voice down, Greg should be back by now, which means he was asleep.

"He doesn't mean to do it, he just gets angry sometimes." She said looking at the table.

"Why are you defending him Elizabeth?" Spike said deflated.

"He's a good guy." She claimed.

Spike scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief, he took a sip of his water before starting again.

"You can't honestly tell me you're happy, a happy person doesn't sit there crying over something, answer me this, if what he's doing isn't wrong then why is there any need for you defend him?" He stood and went to sit next to her. "More importantly, if what he's doing isn't wrong why do you try and defend him?" Spike put him arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a cuddle and let her cry into his shoulder.

They stayed this way for a while, just letting her cry, until she lifted her head to look at him.

"Are you going to tell my dad?" She asked, eyes puffy and red.

"I don't know what to do Elizabeth, but I don't want to see you with him. I can't watch this go on." He claimed.

"Please, just give him a chance." She pleaded.

Spike just shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I need to go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow, but please think about what you're doing and how mad Greg would go if he ever found out." Spike pleaded one last time before he gently touched her hand and squeezed it a little before heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Could people review this one, help me with where to go next, would really help :)**

The team still had another week off, and the builders had gone into Spikes home to stabilise the walls and check over the electrics, and then Spike could start buying new furniture. Spike was starting to feel bad about the length of time he was spending at Greg's but Greg assured him that the builders will be done in a week and that he doesn't mind him being there.

The team had to go to the station today to talk over the terrorist attack, and check that everything was handled correctly, no one wanted to be there and everyone knows that everyone had done the best to get everyone safe that day.

They all sat round the briefing table everyone sharing sympathetic glances, no one wanted to do this.

"Right guys, I'm sorry but rules are rules so let's just get this done."

They really did go through it all and quite brutally too, not one detail was left, the transcript had to be 100% correct and the actions that had been taken had to be written down in perfect detail.

Spike held his breathe when they started to talk about Donna and then Sam with his bomb, he thought if he could just distract himself a little no one would see how much it still eats him up, Sam especially, he was still mad he didn't move but couldn't bring himself to confront people, because he didn't want that day to exists any longer.

It was after that struck Spike the most, Greg nearly had them all in tears as he stood up in the front telling them how proud he was of them all.

"Right guys, before we all leave this room and before we go out and face everyone again I just want you all to know how proud I am of you, how so damn proud you make me, there's not one face in this room that doesn't deserve to be on this team fighting of the bad guys, and well you just proved it too me. You have each other's backs; you have my back and just make sure you all know that I have yours, no matter where you are!

If I don't make a full recovery, and my leg doesn't allow me to work alongside you, just know I will always be around to knock you into shape ok!" Everyone could see the tears in Greg's eyes; they all sat in silence not really knowing what to say because he hit the nail on the head.

It was common knowledge but no one dared to mention it, the fact that Greg might not be able to work again, no one mentioned hoping that it wouldn't happen but it could be months before they find out.

"Boss, we're family it's what we do" Ed said breaking the silence.

It was followed by nods from everyone.

"How about we head to the goose, just chill for the night before heading home?" Ed said.

"Let's head to the goose." Greg smiled.

Everyone left the room to go get there things, by the time everyone was done Spike was still in locker room just grabbing stuff from his duffle bag, they wasn't in uniform as they were not on duty officially, but Spike had to take his gear home to wash, he hadn't looked at it since, he was still trying to avoid it.

"Spike…" Greg shouted.

"Yeah, boss, here." Spike answered.

"Are you coming?" Greg asked.

"Yeah be with you in a second" He smiled at him.

"Ok" Greg went to leave but before turning round. "Spike can I asked you a question?"

"Yeah." Spike gave him a side glance.

"Have you noticed Elizabeth recently, she keeps sitting in her room." Greg sighed. "I don't know whether to leave her or to talk to her, I mean she's a grown woman, would she want to talk to me." Greg looked at Spike.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Spike stated he wasn't messing around either; he wanted Greg to know but didn't want to tell him if he didn't have to. He liked Elizabeth, didn't want to keep falling out with her.

"You know something?" Greg questioned.

"Greg if you're concerned you should talk to her." Spike said, he didn't completely lie, he just didn't tell the truth, before Greg could get another sentence out Spike gave him a quick smile before leaving the room.

Spike walked out and up to main desk where the rest of the team were gathered and started joking about with Sam and Ed, whoever lost the game of rock, paper, scissors had to buy the first round. Greg watched as they were all messing around, it made him smile, he pulled his phone out and fired a test to Elizabeth.

"Hey baby, few of us are heading to the goose, think you should come join. xx"

Before he had a chance to put it back in his pocket there was reply.

"Be there in 10 x"

Greg felt happy knowing she wasn't going to be locked in her room all day again.

Spike was sitting around the table sipping his beer when he saw Elizabeth walk through the door, he looked at her with confusion at first and then she look towards Greg and Spike knew that meant he had invited her.

She got to the table and Spike scooted over to let her sit down.

"Hey." She shot him a smile.

"Hey yourself, how you feeling now?" He looked at her.

Before she had time to reply though he watched as Charlie walked through the door, he turned to her and glared straight into her eyes before whispering.

"Give one good reason why I don't tell Greg right now, I told you to keep him away from me." Spike could feel is blood rushing through his veins as the man got closer.

"He's changed." She said shifted her eyes towards Spike and back at Charlie again.

Charlie reached the table staring at Spike, Ed could see the tension straight away, Elizabeth shifted closer to Spike to let Charlie sit down, the whole night all three them sat there in silence, Spike answering the odd question aimed at him as cheerful as can.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bar." He said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth went to stand and asked Charlie to stand up so Spike could get through; he looked at her and scoffed but then started to stand up. Spike walked past Elizabeth and then Charlie who nudged Spike with his shoulder. Spike couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Something funny?" Charlie spat out at Spike.

Spike turned round, squared straight up to the man, but lowered his voice so only Charlie could hear.

"I know you knock her around buddy, and I know you think you're big man for doing it but you're nothing but a coward, and I swear just let me catch you do it once." Spike stepped back out of his space not shifting his gaze.

Elizabeth could see the aggressive stance both men had taken; if the rest of the team hadn't been drinking she was thinking they wouldn't be so oblivious to it too. She let out a breath of air she didn't even realise she'd been holding when Spike finally turned and continued his route to the bar.

Spike marched to the bar, he was so mad; he cannot believe that she bought that low life out with her after everything they'd spoken about. He has to tell Greg now. He can't keep this up if she is going to put him in front of him every time they go out.

Spike ordered himself a beer and went to sit back down, when he got closer to the table he realised Elizabeth and Charlie had left, the only thing left for him to was panic, he just annoyed the bloke who is willing to hit her, he rushed over to the table and slammed his beer down.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Spike said in rushed tone.

"Spike what's up?" Greg said.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Spike shouted.

This caught everyone's attention, all eyes watched as Spike lent over the table screaming at Greg.

"Spike they just went outside, what's wrong?" Greg asked genuinely confused.

"He hit's her Greg!" Spike just let it out before he run out of the door to look for Elizabeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Spike rushed through the doors and onto the pub garden, he frantically searched around to look for Elizabeth but could not see her or Charlie, until he saw his car, he shot across the car park and looked into the window but no one was inside.

He ran back to the Garden to search around the tables and check behind the pub.

"Spike, please tell me what the hell is going on." Greg said grabbing his arm with Ed standing tall at his side.

"He hit's her Greg, he mentally and physically abuses her! So can we just fine her and talk later!" Spike said snatching his arm back.

"You what?" Greg said stepping into Spikes space, Greg wasn't one to get angry but when it's comes to his children he's a different man, Ed could see that Greg was leaning heavily on his walking stick, and stepped forward himself getting ready to steady Greg if he needed it.

"Greg, I don't have time for this now!" Spike said turning round.

"How long have you known?" Greg said, feeling his heart race at the new information, feeling stupid for not realising and feeling angry that Spike of all people let him down.

"She told me a week ago." Spike said, turning back around to worried about Elizabeth to notice how mad Greg was.

"A week" Greg said pushing Spike back. "A week and you didn't think to tell me" Greg said pushing Spike back again.

"Ok Greg, now is not the time, we need to find her." Ed said grabbing Greg and pulling him back make sure he wasn't resting hard on his leg, Ed knew it was adrenaline keeping him on his feet, but he had to steady the man or he'd pay the price later.

Spike was staring into Greg's eyes, Spikes became watery, Greg has never looked at him this way and he knew how badly he had messed up but he just wanted to do right by Elizabeth, and thought he could sort this out himself, but the look Greg was giving him now was a whole other story, it was pure disappoint and disbelief.

Greg shook his head at Spike as Ed and Greg took off to look for Elizabeth, Spike took a deep breath and growled in frustration as he too went in the opposite direction to look for Elizabeth. He assumed the whole team was out looking but he wasn't sure he just wanted to find her and get her home safe.

Spike run round the corner of the pub when it started to pour down with rain, there was no sign of them anywhere, he run across all the roads close by to try and find her, he wasn't going to give up, it got to 3 A.M and he still couldn't find her, he was becoming more worried as time went on. His phone started to buzz, he pulled it out without another thought and answered.

"Hey Ed, please tell me you've found her." Spike pleaded.

"Yeah Spike, we're at Greg's" Ed sighed.

"I'm on my way!" Spike said.

"Spike I do-" Ed started.

"I'm coming Ed." Spike stated before hanging up the phone.

Spike didn't even give it a second thought he was already running for Greg's, he knew he couldn't drive so he shot down any shortcuts he possibly could, he made it in ten minutes. He ran straight up to the door and through it, he saw Ed and Greg sitting in the kitchen, Elizabeth was in the chair facing away from him.

"Elizabeth are you ok?" Spike said walking through the door behind her.

She stood up and turned around, a visible black eye and busted lip. She couldn't say anything didn't want to she just burst out crying and through herself in to Spikes arms, he stood up straight and tried to be strong for her but he breaking himself, every part of him wanted to find Charlie and kill him. He put his hands on either side of her face and pushed her back a little.

"It's going to be ok, we have evidence, he won't get away with this." Spike said staring into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She cried.

"No it's ok, it's ok now!" He held her tight.

Greg and Ed watch as the two hugged in front of them, Greg was pleased she had a friend in Spike because Greg knew deep down what a good person Spike was, but he still was mad with him, he just couldn't believe Spike was able to keep something like this from him, he was disappointed.

"Spike, I think maybe you should stay somewhere else for the night." Greg said, sounding defeated.

Spike looked at him and nodded, he understood that if he had told him then Elizabeth may not have been beaten up today. He was angry at himself, but he couldn't hurt Elizabeth like that she asked to keep it quiet he thought they'd ended.

"No, he stays here, it was my fault dad, I begged him not to tell you because I told him we were finished he didn't know." She pleaded.

"He should have told me." Greg said looking at Spike.

"Dad, I just told you he's staying! This is my fault, I told him we were done and asked him not to tell you." She stared at Greg; she refused to budge on this.

"It's fine, I can go." Spike said turning to Greg.

"Spike I want you to stay, please." She said looking between Spike and Greg.

"Maybe Spike can stay at mine tonight and then discuss it later. It's getting on now" Ed chipped in trying to help the situation.

"No you know what, I'm a big boy and I can look after myself, so thank you Ed but no thank you. Look I'll see you tomorrow, we can talk then." Spike directed the last bit at Elizabeth. "and Greg I'm sorry I didn't tell you but believe me I wanted to, it was killing me not telling you, I didn't do it easily, but Elizabeth asked me to keep it quiet and considering she told me it was over I didn't feel it was my place too. I'm sorry." Spike looked at Greg.

Greg didn't lift his face to look at Spike, Spike just shook his head and huffed before walking back out the house and headed down the road to his own.

Spike got in and he could see the builders had been in, there were few plastic sheets lying around protecting the carpets, it was pretty clean but there were wires everywhere, the electrician obviously wasn't done. He headed up to his room, one of the rooms that remained intact after his rage. He lay down on his bed; let the thoughts race by as he tried to drift off. He needed to patch things up with Greg; the thought of him not being able to talk to Greg made him incredibly sick to the stomach.

He was tossing and turning most of the night, when the sun started to shine through his window he decided it was time to give up on sleep, he strolled down to the kitchen after sliding into some Jeans and plain white T-shirt, he started on making a coffee when he heard the door go, he wasn't really in the mood to answer, was debating whether to bother or not, until the person on the other side started banging.


	8. Chapter 8

Spike put his coffee mug down on the table in frustration as he headed towards the front door, the banging getting louder and louder the closer he got, he opened the door and there she was, standing there clutching at her arms to try and keep warm, he grabbed her and pulled her through the door, he held in his confusion as he darted across his living room and got a blanket and wrapped it round her.

"What are you doing here?" He said not hiding his anger, it wasn't even 7:00am, she was standing there in a tiny little dress, which may have been appropriate for midday but the cold air from the night was still hanging round.

"I couldn't sleep and I'm so mad with my dad, to just throw you out like that in the night." She said taking a seat on Spike's sofa, she sunk down wrapping the blanket over her shoulders, the sofa still had the plastic on it because they were brand new and he hadn't gotten round to sorting the furniture just yet.

"Elizabeth, it's fine seriously, I mean I kind of understand why he done it. I'm not mad with him and I can see why he's angry with me." He said taking a seat next to her.

"Really because I don't…" She said becoming tempered, everyone seemed to be defended Greg and she was getting angry with it.

"You do realise that if it wasn't for me you'd probably not have been hit, I didn't tell Greg when I should of, and then I pissed Charlie off in the bar which led him to take it out on you, I shouldn't have told him I knew, but you was driving me crazy Elizabeth, I was trying to protect you and you just completely ignored me, I was trying to help." Spike went off in a rant, but he wasn't sure if he was trying to defend himself, her or Greg.

"Spike it wasn't your fault." She said sincerely.

"No? Then why does Greg blame me? Why does Ed look at me with this slight twinge of disappointment behind his eyes and last but not least why do I blame myself?" Spike was avoiding any eye contact he could with Elizabeth; right now his eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Spike you can't be blaming yourself for this, I told you that it was over, I begged you not to tell my dad and I'm sorry." She said moving closer to him, he still had his elbows resting on his knees, bent over himself.

He felt her move closer and took a deep breath as she placed her hand on his, turned his head further away from her.

"Spike…" She whispered.

Spike moved his hands away and stood up; he placed his hand on his hip and rubbed his forehead with other as his eyebrows became knotted as he tried to think things through.

"Elizabeth, I think its best you just leave." Spike stated eventually dropping his hands to his sides.

"Spike" Elizabeth said standing up herself. "I just want to let you know I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well you have now so you know…" Spike said waving his hand towards the door.

"Spi-" She started.

"I said leave." Spike said, glancing at her once, it came out more aggressive than Spike wanted it too but he just needed her to leave, he had thoughts in his head that he knew shouldn't be there.

She looked at him just waiting for him to look up, but Spike knew he wouldn't, knew he couldn't cope if he saw the hurt in hers eyes, he heard stifled sob and that was enough to make his stomach turn.

The next thing he heard was the door closing.

Spike looked up the ceiling before taking a deep breath, he walked into the kitchen and saw the cold coffee cup sitting on the kitchen side, he felt the feelings becoming too much for him to cope with as he picked up the coffee glass and smashed it down into the sink causing the glass to shatter and cut across his finger.

Spike just stared at his hand dazed for a while until her realised he should cover it up, he went to the first aid box and wrapped whatever he could, he could feel the sting but his mind wasn't focused on that, it was focused on Elizabeth, he hated knowing she felt sad and it's because of him and the bruises on her face where because of him.

Spike wasn't looking forward to going back to work at all, he didn't feel like anyone would be up for talking to him at the moment, especially because Greg was mad at him. He had two day left before they were due back on shift and tomorrow Greg will find out whether he can work on the field or not.

Spike decided he was going to drop by Sam's, he needed someone to talk to and he didn't feel like he could talk to anyone else at the moment, he didn't bother cleaning he just threw his coat straight on and left. He didn't realise he was on the verge crying until the tears started to roll down his face as he was driving along the country roads, he hadn't told Sam he was coming but he was hoping he'd let him in, he just felt like a mess, he felt like he was trying to hold everything together as tightly as he could as it all fell apart. He was driving along the country roads as it finally became too much, his tears streamed down as he halted to stop and screamed out whilst punching at his steering wheel he eventually calmed himself, he rested his head against the steering wheel as he steadied his breathing. It wasn't until a car beeping pulled him out of his thoughts; Spike huffed as he turned the key to continue onto Sam's house.

Spike pulled up outside Sam's house and hopped out before noticing the blood coming though his bandage, there was nothing he could do it about now so just hoped it wouldn't seep through too much, he walked up the path and knocked on the door. Sam opened the door a little shocked to see Spike before inviting him in.

"Hey, how you been?" Sam said genuinely concerned.

"ehh…" Spike didn't really know where to begin; they were sitting opposite each other around Sam's kitchen table. "Man, I'm really struggling."

"Spike, why don't you go to Greg and talk it out." Sam suggested.

Spike shook his head and looked up.

"He was pretty angry, I really don't know what to do or how to handle it anymore. You know that if I had just told Greg or somebody she probably wouldn't have been hit right?" Spike said.

"Spike, she would have stayed with him regardless, you know that, she could have easily lied to Greg the same way she did you." Sam said giving Spike a sympathetic smile.

"I'm just worried to go to Greg and for him to push me out." Spike said. "I mean it's not out of the norm for me, you know, everyone seems to love and leave me after a while." Spike said smirking but on the inside nothing seemed happy about it, it seemed like the truth to him.

"Spike, don't say that." Sam said as he sat up right. "How about we both go to Greg and talk to him?"

"I don't think I should go round Greg's." Spike said glances towards Sam. "I kicked Elizabeth out of my house earlier, she just confuses me and I'm not in a good place for it." Spike huffed.

"Spike why? Stop pushing people away." Sam said.

"If you push them away Sam, they don't hurt you." Spike retorted.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam decided he was going to wait until they went back to work, find out the news on Greg and then ask if he could talk to Greg and drag Spike into the room before he could talk to them both. Which is where everyone found themselves now, Greg sitting in his usual seat in front of everyone, it was obvious the team was anxious waiting to hear from Greg about his leg, Spike was tapping his leg nervously under the table; it's not something he let himself consciously do, but he was so fixed on the boss's words and he wasn't aware of anything else.

"Right, I'm going to start of telling you that…" Greg looked down at the table before taking a deep breath and looking back. "I'm not going anywhere." Greg smile grew across his face.

Spike sighed in relief and lifted his head with a small smile, things still weren't good between him and boss, usually he'd celebrate like mad by shouting but he just kept it to himself the smile, the relief and all the other confusing feelings that he felt.

Greg explained to everyone how he still had to take it easy but it was all going to be fine. The team discussed today's duties; they were patrolling the streets unless they got a hot call. Greg told the team to go suit up and paired them altogether, Greg was with Ed, Sam and Spike, and Jules was with Raf.

All the Team went to leave when Sam stayed sitting and asked Spike to stay and nodded towards the boss, the rest of the team left sharing knowing glances at each other, Greg looked over at Spike and see the man slumped over the table, dark circles under his eyes, Greg wasn't silly he knew Spike wasn't ok but he also couldn't get over how Spike didn't tell him about his daughter.

"Right, you two need to sort this out, it's killing both of you and it's not good for the team." Sam said before standing and leaving, he knew it was playground stuff but it needed to be done.

"Spike…" Greg almost whispered before wiping his face with his hand, he didn't know where to begin he loved Spike, always has, Spike had his hands on the table one over the other looking down at them, to Greg he looked like a school child about to be scolded by his parent. "Spike you should have told me."

"Yeah I know." That's all Spike said, because to Spike he knew he should have.

"Why?" Greg questioned.

"Because she asked me not too, and when she told it had ended it didn't see it as my business. I just wanted her to trust me and I didn't think she had any threat there." Spike admitted.

"When did you find out she hadn't left him then?" Greg asked.

"The night when he-" Spike didn't want to say hit her, it still makes his blood boil. "The night he turned up at the pub with her." Spike still had his eyes fixed on his hands

"Were you going to tell me after that? If it didn't come out the way it did." Greg was pushing him for the answer because the situation still confuses him, he couldn't understand what Spike was thinking.

Spike shrugged.

"Spike, please." Greg pushed further.

"I don't know Greg, I was just angry." Spike took a deep breath and then finally looked at Greg. "Probably yes, I kept telling her I was going too if she didn't end it."

"I just wish you told me Spike, we could have dealt with it together you know." Greg half smiled at Spike.

"You had a lot going on Greg." Spike looked back at his hand.

"Is that was this is still about?" Greg furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know, there's a lot going on, everything is just a bit twisted at the moment." Spike admitted.

"Hey, I'm fine! Elizabeth is ok now; she's feeling better and moving forward." Greg paused. "You, you need to start sorting yourself and stop worrying about everyone else, you cannot take weight of everyone else's shoulders and put it on your own!"

Spike looked up at Greg with teary eyes, everything he'd been struggling with coming to the surface, he couldn't answer but just nodded.

"No matter how bad it gets Spike you can always talk to me, just because I'm mad doesn't mean I don't care, I love you buddy you know that." Greg lent forward and put his hand on Spikes shoulder.

"Thank you." Spike let out a little smile towards Greg, as he took a deep breath letting the deep feeling in his stomach settle a little as him and Greg had patched things up. He knew Greg will never understand why he didn't tell him about Elizabeth but was willing to accept his reasoning.

"Come on let's get ready." Greg said standing.

Spike stood up after Greg as Greg pulled him into a manly hug patting his back as his whispered in his ear.

"Everything will be ok."

Spike was at home later that day feeling better than he has in a while, he was sitting on sofa watching the T.V, he looked around happy that his house was starting to feel normal again and all the furniture had arrived and he was able to live there happily, Greg had come to Spikes home after work to check he was ok, and to check the house was actually ok to live in, he trusted Spike but not when it came to his own welfare, because Greg knew Spike would always say it was ok when it wasn't.

Spike was taking sip of his beer when he heard the doorbell go, he looked up confused as he wasn't expecting any visitors, he walked towards the door in his grey joggers and a white t-shirt and placed he beer bottle down on his side table as he opened it.

"Elizabeth, hey" Spike said confused, he was happy to see her, it's been hard not talking to her since he kicked her out, he was going to make things right.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah course." Spike moved out of her way and let walk through.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, she just shook her head and headed over to sofa to sit down.

Spike followed her and sat down; he switched off the television and faced her.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry about the other day, it's been a really crappy few weeks." He ducked his head.

"It's ok, I understand." She said. "I spoke to my dad he told me that you two spoke today."

"Yeah." Spike was watching her she was acting off, he couldn't work her out. "I needed that."

"Charlie text me." She was not watching Spike.

Just like that she said it, Spike looked at her, he was trying to calm himself knowing that she hadn't said she texted him back, he didn't want to jump to conclusions. This was obviously what they were hiding, they were in the middle of talking and she popped out with that. She confuses him still, why has she come here to drag him back into it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please keep the reviews coming, you wouldn't believe how much they keep me going.**

 **Thank you!**

Spike was still focused on trying to think through how to handle this, he can't hide it from Greg again, his brain was going into overload, his first thought was he had literally just sorted it with Greg, he finally spoke realising he should get all the details.

"Saying what?" Spike said.

"He wants to meet, explain things." She said still looking directly into Spikes eyes.

"No, you can't, he'll get back into your head." Spike said shaking his head.

"Look he phoned me, he sounded genuine." She said.

"He's phoned you!?" Spike's mouth dropped open. "and you answered?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Spike, just hear me out!" She countered.

"No, I can't trust you with him; you've told me before and lied Elizabeth." He said. "This time I have to tell Greg, I'm not going to hide it." Spike shook his head.

"I'm just going to see him and hear him out, and then I'm done." She said.

"No." Spike shook his head. "He doesn't matter anymore."

Elizabeth didn't answer that and just looked down.

"Elizabeth, listen to me, I'm a cop ok…I see this a lot and abusers get in your head exactly the same way he is with you, so please don't go…" Spike pleaded.

"I don't know what to do Spike." Elizabeth said bursting into tears.

"Hey" Spike said moving across the sofa as he pulled Elizabeth into a cuddle. "Just listen to me, he's not worth your time, ask anyone and they'll tell you the same thing, why don't we talk to Greg about it and then he can help you out." Spike said pushing her back a little to look at her face.

She was looking at him differently this time, she was staring straight into his eyes, Spike was looking at her with a questioning face waiting for her answer, then she leant forward and his face completely dropped, he turned serious as he realised what she was doing his heart was going a mile a minute, this shouldn't be happening but everything about it felt right, he lent forward himself as their lips became centimetres apart, he brushed his lips against hers as he eventually pushed them against hers.

It was slow as they started kissing, he put his hand on the side of her cheek, he felt all her feelings as she was pushing a little harder back, and he moved his hand down to back of her neck and pulled her closer towards him, the kiss becoming a little more aggressive she put her hand on his shoulder tugging on his shirt to pull him on top of her, he lent forward about to go with her until his brain went into gear.

"Elizabeth, stop." Spike said pushing her back a bit, trying to catch his breath, he could feel his heart smacking against his ribs with every beat.

"Sorry" She said sheepishly. "I don't know why I did that."

"It's ok" Spike said mildly confused, he wasn't sure what made her do it either, she was just talking about meeting back up with Charlie.

"Are you going to talk to Greg?" She said looking at him.

"I can't do it to him again, you have to understand that." Spike said.

The atmosphere was different; a slight awkward feeling was hanging around as they tried to make conversation, he wasn't sure whether to talk about it or just drop it like she has, it's almost like it didn't happen.

"Yeah I do." Elizabeth said looking down. "I should probably go; my dad's going to wonder where I am."

She stood up as she went to walk towards the door with Spike in her trail trying to work out what just happened, knowing he would have to talk to Greg, and can't work why she kissed him. As he opened the door for her he gave her a weak smile.

"Spike I'm sorry abou-" She started.

"Don't be sorry." He countered before she could even finish her sentence as he smiled at her.

She just smiled at him as she walked out the door, he watched her until she was safely in the car before closing the door, he rested his back on it before he saw his beer bottle, picking it up he took a swig as he turned on the TV again, the picture just played quietly in the background as he thought through his evening.

What he did know, he was going to talk to Greg when he next saw him, he was hoping he could catch him at work tomorrow.

Spike was walking through the SRU door dreading having to tell Greg because he knew deep down Elizabeth didn't want him too, but she should have known better to tell Spike. He didn't hang about he went straight up to Winnie to find Greg.

"Hey Win, do you know where Greg is?"

Just then Greg walked round the corner with Elizabeth.

"Never mind" he giggled at Winnie as she smiled back.

"You want me?" Greg said looking at Spike.

Spike glanced at Elizabeth who had a worried look in her eye, she was looking directly at Spike he could see she was pleading with her eyes and he almost gave in before he looked back at Greg knowing he couldn't betray him again.

"Can we talk?" Spike asked.

"Yeah sure, in the meeting room?" Greg asked.

Spike just nodded.

"Spike if you're going to tell him then I'm coming too." Elizabeth said.

"What's going on here guys?" Greg questioned.

"In the meeting room Greg." Spike said, sounding deflated.

All three walked in and Spike closed the shutter, he shared a sympathetic look with Elizabeth who was looking worried.

"Can someone just tell me." Greg demanded.

Elizabeth and Spike sat opposite each other with Greg to their side.

"Dad, I went to Spike's last night, I just needed someone to talk too but he said he wasn't going to keep it a secret, so I guess it's best you hear it from me…" She choked and started crying, she felt pressure she didn't tell Spike that he text her that night after getting home, getting angry with her and sending threats, she was starting to feel she had no choice about going to see him.

"Greg, Charlie has been texting and phoning saying he wants to meet, and Elizabeth doesn't know what to do, I think its best that you know." Spike said letting out a huge breath, he could see Greg getting worried as Elizabeth continued to cry.

Greg who had his hand rubbing Elizabeth back trying to soothe her turned round to Spike and mouthed 'Thank you' Spike nodded back with a knowing smile, the two men felt protective over Elizabeth and just wanted the best for her.

"Elizabeth, you can't see him baby." Greg took a soothing tone.

"I know Dad, but he's not going to quit." She said sobbing into his shoulder.

"If you can be honest with me, let me know when he's contacting you then we can deal with it." He said.

"Yeah, ok." Elizabeth said, she knew she couldn't be completely honest because if the found out what he had against her she knew they'd never look at her the same.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'VE UPLOADED TWO CHAPTERS MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 10 FIRST! :D**

Spike found himself sitting around the table at the goose later that night, he had left the room early to let Greg and Elizabeth to sort it out, but Greg came out and said it was drinks on him at the goose no excuses so here they all were.

Elizabeth was sitting next to Jules, he found himself looking at her a lot that night and smiling, he didn't quite realise how much he had until later when he'd gone to the bar and Jules come up behind.

"How long before you starting dribbling?" Jules laughed.

"What?" Spike asked in confusion.

"You keep staring at Elizabeth, like a lot." Jules winked at him.

"Uhh, no" Spike shook his head. "Way off."

"Oh really?" She smiled.

"Yeah" Spike said getting tempered; he hated people interfering in his life especially when it came to females.

"Explains why you kissed last night then." Jules countered.

Spike almost spat his drink out, coughing to clear his throat. He turned round checking no one else was with her, there was a few people he'd rather didn't find out, one being Greg.

"She was upset and she kissed me Jules, I stopped it." Spike said defensively.

"Stopping a kiss after 5 minutes of kissing isn't really stopping it because you want to though is it." Jules shot back.

Spike just huffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm just saying she's a little upset about it." Jules said taking on board that Spike wasn't up for talking about it, she held up her hand defensively as he was staring at her.

"Why?" Spike asked genuinely confused.

"Spike, seriously." Jules said shaking her head in disbelief. "Do you kiss everyone that you talk to when you're upset?" it was a rhetorical question, she gave a knowing look.

The bartender had placed Jules drink in front of her; she looked at him in a way that would persuade him to think a little harder as she walked away.

Spike walked back over to the table, he was sitting next to Ed, as he sat down Ed patted him on the back.

"Everything good with you now buddy." Ed smiled.

"Yeah Ed" Spike nodded smiling.

"Good, you worry me you know." He said sincerely.

"Yeah I know, sorry." He looked sheepishly.

"All good, as long as you are." Ed retorted.

Spike nodded laughing back at him.

As he looked up he caught eye contact with Elizabeth, but he felt it this time the like skip in his breathing as it caught, the way the corner of her lips slightly lifted and the way his naturally followed.

"Spike…Spike" Sam said.

"Yeah what?" Spike said being pulled from his thoughts.

"Bets, who is going win this arm wrestle, me or Ed?" Sam smirked.

"Ed." Spike stated, a smile creeping across his face as he saw the fake hurt in Sam's eyes.

Later that evening when everyone was about to leave Sam jumped in.

"Normally when everyone is done drinking, you go get a kebab what does everyone think?" Sam said.

Greg and Ed were definite no's, but Jules was up for going just because Sam was meant to staying at hers that night, Spike said he'd go as he walks that way anyway and was staring directly at Jules as Jules convinced Elizabeth to go, Spike knew exactly what she was up to, and he wasn't up for playing games.

They all went to the kebab shop, as Sam and Jules went in, it turned out to be a take away shop which Sam had failed to mention, Spike put it down to the drinks but he did joke with Sam that he needs to be more detailed, Spike didn't feel like eating so waited outside as Sam got his.

"I thought we were going to be sitting in." Elizabeth giggled.

"Yeah me too, if he was a little clearer I probably wouldn't have come." Spike said shooting a smile back.

"I'm glad you did." She said looking up him shyly.

Spike smiled at her, he needed to keep this at bay, it would not be ok for these two to start seeing each other, she was Greg's daughter and Spike knew how much he adored her, no man was ever good enough for her in Greg's eyes.

Sam and Jules walked out of the shop laughing, Elizabeth stepped back from Spike a little which Jules caught as she looked at Spike, and he just rolled his eyes and turned round to carry on walking towards the bus stop.

"Spike would you mind walking Elizabeth home?" Jules shouted, Spike and Sam were walking a little ahead of the girls. "Me and Sam go the opposite way."

Spike sighed, this wasn't good, but then he knows Greg would kill him if he Let Elizabeth walk home alone, so it was lose – lose situation.

"Yeah sure." He turned around waiting for the girls to catch up.

They reached the bus stop and Spike and Elizabeth said goodbye to Sam and Jules who were waiting to catch the bus, Greg only lived around the corner so it'd be easier for them both to walk.

The walk was short but awkward, Jules giving Spike this knew information meant Spike had to keep his distance this wasn't someone he could go through this with, he should have never kissed her the other day, although that's all he could think about for the past 24 hours, on the way home they mainly Spoke about Elizabeth's studies and how they were going, they didn't mention Charlie because it was still a raw subject, Spike didn't really mention his Job as she knew about it from Greg but he enjoyed just listening to her talk and let her tell him about becoming nurse, it made him smile because he could see how it made her excited.

They reached the bottom of Greg's drive when Elizabeth turned round on her heels stopping Spike abruptly, she took a quick look at the house, all the lights were off and then before Spike knew it she put her hands around his neck and pulled his head down to her height and kissed him, and he must have no self-control because he puts his hands on her hips and kisses her right back.

He sliding his hands all over her back and she's got her hands running through his hair, and it's a kiss that probably shouldn't be done in a public road but it's late, and she checked that Greg wasn't up, and they'd both been waiting for this moment whether it was subconsciously or not, this is something that Spike's brain and body was responding well too.

He's right back there again torn whether to stop it or just let himself enjoy her, the taste of her on his lips, the way her hands feel in his hair, the way his heart is going a mile a minute and how every time the wind blows he can smell her hair and it's just something he's starting to like. Before he has a chance to make the decision she pulls away, she has a massive smile on her face.

"I've wanted to do that since the last time." She admits honestly.

"Yeah?" Spike lets a small laugh.

"Yeah" She states, before going to turn around and walk indoors.

Spike grabs her hand and turns her round and is looking into her eyes, they're shining under the street light, he wants to tell her that this is bad idea and that they can't do this but the temptation of how pretty she looks under the street lamp is on the verge of winning.

"You ok?" She asks with a questioning look.

And just like that he's pulled her back in and they're right back in the moment, right where he knows they shouldn't be, knows how wrong it is because she's Greg's daughter but no one has ever made him feel this way, like he's alive and keeping him going.


	12. Chapter 12

Spike woke up the next morning thinking about last night's events, he knew he shouldn't have kissed Elizabeth but she was so enticing to him, he wanted too. He was dreading how this was going to go he had to put an end to it all, he knew Greg would hit the roof if anything ever happened, he wouldn't even want him to find out about the few kisses they've shared, Greg was an easy going person until his daughter becomes involved and for one of his team mates to start dating his daughter, it's just not something that should happen.

Spike rolled out bed and grabbed his duffle bag to head to work, as he walked through SRU doors he nodded a hello towards Winnie and headed straight into the locker room. He started getting dressed, he assumed the rest of the team were in the gym, or on their way because the locker room was empty, until he heard the door go.

"So…" An excited female's voice said as Jules came round the corner.

Spike rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't Jules." Spike said, he didn't want to go there with Jules, not today, not tomorrow or ever actually.

"Oh come on, you mean to tell you walked her home and nothing happened?" Jules questioned.

"Exactly that, nothing happened." Spike countered.

"Really?" Jules questioned.

"You do realise who she is right? Greg's daughter, my boss's daughter." Spike said closing his locker.

"So?" Jules said.

"So no, he would kill me." Spike said.

"Yeah but if you like each other…" Jules replied.

"We don't, we're friends, I don't get why it has to be turned into something it's not" Spike said leaving the locker room.

Spike walked into the gym and put his headphones in as he went to work on the punch bag, he started thinking about his conversation with Jules, yes he had lied but he didn't really think it had much to do with Jules and he really didn't want it getting out, he trusted Jules with his life but it was just too risky.

"TEAM 1 HOT CALL"

Just like that they were on the road heading towards a bomb call, it was inside a school and it was down to Spike to defuse it.

It took ten minutes for Spike to defuse the bomb it had been placed in the head teachers office, it was a simple job as the bomber had labelled all the connections which was backed up when Sam had found the plans for it, which confused him that's not usually how bombers work. He was just rounding the corner towards the schools main doors as he passed the people who went to collect and diffuse of the bomb, just as he was about to reach the doors there was another explosion, it was placed in a bin in one of the classrooms Spike had been passing.

"Spike!" Greg shouted.

"Spike!" Ed echoed Greg.

All the team were standing watching parts of the building collapse all with deep concern knowing that somewhere in that building Spike was under some rubble and he wasn't answering the team.

"Winne we need EMS here now!" Greg was shouting at Winnie, it wasn't an angry shout but she knew he meant now and not a minute later.

The fire fighters that were on standby were all rushing around, trying to get the fire out, as soon as they could get the fire out they could start moving rubble, Greg was watching with a panicked look on his face, he was hoping it was all a joke and that Spike would come walking up to him in a minute asking what they're all looking at.

It took 20 minutes for the fire fighters to get the fire out and they started moving the rubble straight away, Greg gave them a rough area of where they think Spike might have been, and told them there were two bomb disposal guys in the building too.

The fire fighters entered the door and that was it Greg was back to watching in anticipation of finding out where his guys was, there was an area where everyone had be evacuated he could hear the gasps and crying from the scared children but it wasn't a shadow on what he was feeling. Ed came up behind Greg.

"They'll get him boss, you got to trust them." Ed said placing his hand on Greg shoulder and patting it.

"Dead or alive Ed?" Greg snapped, the team knew Greg and that he snaps when he's nervous.

"Greg don't go there." Ed said

Greg huffed as he crouched down and placed his face in his hands, he felt sick, he wasn't sure if Spike was dead or alive, and he didn't like this waiting game, they kept calling after him but there was silence coming from this headset still, Ed knew to walk away and give him time.

Greg looked up to see EMS running towards the door with a stretcher, he stood watching to see who would come back out but once they entered they were still in for 10 minutes, his eyes didn't shift from the door until Greg turned around and looked at him team.

Jules and Sam were standing close together, sharing worried glances and Ed was pacing around cursing under his breath, Raf was standing just little bit behind the boss they caught eye contact, Raf gave the boss a weak smile, that's all he could do because there was nothing to smile about until they knew their guy was safe.

"Who is on the stretcher?" Ed said pacing forward towards Greg.

Greg caught what Ed said and turned round just as Ed came up by his side, there was a guy being pulled out on stretcher with an oxygen mask, whoever it was wasn't moving, wasn't screaming out in pain, they just lay still, the medic stopped by the ambulance to put the stretcher in ambulance as he checked the males pulse again.

"Greg, that's Spike" Ed said in a panicked voice to Greg.


	13. Chapter 13

The team didn't waste any time rushing to the hospital. It was now the next day, and Spike was still undergoing surgery on his arm, as the wall collapsed where he was standing it took him down but landing on his arm, he was pinned by it, he recalls the building falling around him, he had done more damage because he tried to move cause him to tear some ligaments along with his already broken arm.

The team were in the waiting room when Greg got a phone call.

"Hey dad, where are you, did you not come home last night?" a concerned Elizabeth asked.

"Ehh- Elizabeth, Spike got caught in an explosion yesterday, don't panic the doctors have kept us updated, he's a lucky guy managed to escape with just a broken arm." Greg said.

The other end of the phone fell silent, Greg wasn't sure if this was from shock or just pure disbelief.

"Elizabeth he's ok." Greg confirmed with Elizabeth one more time.

"Can I come see him?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Yeah come down, we're still waiting for him to wake up."

"Wake up?" She questioned.

"The pain knocked him out, he was pulled out on a stretcher he's lucky Elizabeth, he's on pain meds for his arm and other bruising from the rubble falling on him. It's all I know until he wakes up, it's Spike you know what he's like, he'll joke it off." Greg sighed.

"I'll be there soon." Elizabeth sighed down the phone.

"Drive safe." Greg demanded.

Greg rubbed his hand over his face as Ed patted his back who was sitting next to him. Greg liked that Elizabeth and Spike were friends, she needed that at the moment, and she didn't know many people since she only just moved back and Spike was so easy going that Greg thought that maybe he could help her find her way, and meet new people.

The doctor came out to greet everyone, she smiled sympathetically at them all, and she could see the dark rings under their eyes.

"Hello, Greg Parker?" Dr Jasmine took Greg's hand in her own to shake it.

"Yeah that's me" He smiled politely.

"He's just woke up, I think he's feeling the arm a little so we've topped up the pain meds for today, he has internal bruising which we did check but it wasn't of concern, so he needs time to let that heal completely as he's going to feel sore for a while, we checked his eyes for any shrapnel which were both clear but he has a deep bruise around the eye so his vision won't be 100% until the swelling goes down, his arm has snapped clean through just below the elbow so I'm going to have to sign him of practical work for at least 8 weeks to be safe, the last two week will him working on the strengthening it up again." The doctor could see concern in Greg's eyes. "Your guy is very lucky, from the state of the building he got out better than most." The doctor gave another sympathetic smile.

"Yeah we know, thank you." Greg smiled back.

"You can go see him, he's awake." The doc gave Greg the information about Spikes recovery in a folder so he could look over it later, doctors knew that information never went in when people were worried he was better of reading it in a calmer state.

The doctor was about to lead the team to Spike when Elizabeth walked through the door, Greg told they're going to see him now and she followed them all in, she looked over at Spike as she walked through the door and all she wanted to was run over and give her friend a hug, she hated seeing people hurt but when it's someone she cared about it was a whole new ball game.

"Woah" Came out of Sam's mouth as soon as he saw Spike face. "The doc wasn't joking about your face man." Sam smirked at Spike.

"Hmm thanks man." Spike chuckled.

"I don't think we should be joking, right now I think we need to decide on how we are going to deal with Spike giving us all a heart attack and making us think he'd nearly died all for a broken arm." Ed laughed.

The whole team chuckled at Ed's joke, Spike furrowed his eyebrows childishly.

"Hey now, I have internal bruising too." Spike smirked.

"Hey alright children settle down" Greg said next "How you holding up Spike?" Greg said seriously.

"I have a head ache boss." Spike nodded laughing.

Spike caught a glance of Elizabeth, she looked fragile and scared in the corner of the room, she looked up and caught his gaze she had tears in her eyes; he continued to joke around with the team ignoring his urge to ask what's wrong.

The team left Spike to rest, he was going to be discharged in an hour the doctor just needed to run through his recovery and let him know where they will be going from here, he was pretty good and listening to the doctor and sticking to routine but he often found himself struggling to find things to do.

Late that night the team where all meeting at the goose, Spike was on orange juice he never found it a good idea to mix alcohol with antibiotics, he was sitting next to Ed joking around about how it's always Spike who ends up getting hurt.

Elizabeth was watching with a hint of sadness in her eyes, she was worried about Spike. She wasn't used to this like the team were, once they know their guy is ok it's done, and no one worries about it anymore but Elizabeth hasn't been around as long and she can't understand how everyone is acting so cool about the fact that Spike nearly died today.

It was only until later when Greg and Ed have left that she got a chance to speak to Spike, they'd just walked out of the door after jokes being made about old age when Elizabeth took a chance to move round to sit next to Spike.

"you worried me today" She whispered, she only wanted Spike to hear, Sam and Jules where across the table joking around, Spike was chuckling along until he heard her whisper in his ear.

All his confusing feeling shot up into his stomach, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up at the feel of her breath hitting the side of his neck and ear, he gulped his drink down as he turned and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry" He shyly shot back.

"Can I give you a lift home later?" She asked, looking at his arm.

Spike thought for a second, he wasn't prepared to put himself in that situation again he's mentally prepared himself to separate himself from Elizabeth and put distance between them, because he knew he wasn't prepared for the physical back lash of Greg if he found out that anything was going on, he shook his head at that thought, he kept telling himself there was nothing going on.

Until later when Spike was pulled up outside his home and he was in a heated discussion with Elizabeth after telling her that maybe they need some space between them.

"What do you mean we need space?" Elizabeth angrily said.

"Do you realise who you are…Greg's daughter!" Spike became tempered. "Do you realise how much trouble I'd be in if he thought something was going on?"

"Right so because of my dad I can't even have a chance?" Elizabeth shot back.

Spike sighed he knew she was right but he had so much respect for Greg, and he was so close with that family to the point Greg took him in as his own son, he was quickly pulled from his thoughts.

"Look I do like you, thanks for the lift home but that's really all it is, we can't move anywhere with this, sorry." Spike sighed.

"Weren't you just meant to be walking me home last time?" She questioned.

"Please don't do this." Spike sighed.

"Kiss me…" Elizabeth said.


	14. Chapter 14

Just like the Spike caved he turned his head and began kissing Elizabeth, his hand on the side of her face, he let himself go let himself feel everything and he wasn't going to deny it was a pretty amazing feeling, he knew what he wanted but he also knew it was wrong.

They didn't stop kissing didn't want too, the kiss just kept growing more passionate that sent shivers down Spikes spine, Elizabeth moaned into Spikes mouth making his insides go crazy, he pulled away abruptly.

"Elizabeth" Spike almost growled.

"Stop trying to stop this." She said breathlessly.

"It's a bad idea." Spike said hopping out of the car.

Elizabeth shook her head at him, half giggling because she was not about to give up on him and she certainly wasn't going to just let him walk away again, he'd reached his door by the time she got to him.

"Go home Elizabeth." Spike said walking through his door but Elizabeth quickly followed.

"So what, you're going to keep kissing me and then run away after every time." Elizabeth shouted at him as he walked through she the door.

"No, I'm stopping this, whatever the hell it is, it's stopping." Spike turned to face her, red in the face, he hated what this was doing to him but he didn't want to upset Greg.

"Really?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow in challenge. "So if stepped into your space like this" Elizabeth stepped forward her face centimetres away from Spikes "you don't feel anything" she slowly brushed her lips against Spikes, she felt his chest puff out as he took a long breath. "Don't feel the urge to kiss me back?" She questioned as she moved round to his ear making sure to slowly rub her lips up his neck as she reached his ear. "I'm ready when you are Spike, I feel it too." She moved back round to his face still centimetres away "I'm daring you to kiss me and stop trying to push me away."

Spike was looking directly into her eyes, this deep glossy shield covering his perfectly brown eyes, Elizabeth felt a sizzle deep inside her and she saw the fire behind them, she gave herself a little smirk when she realised she'd done that.

It's didn't take Spike long to make his mind up, he moved his hand round her waist and pulled her closer as he slowly began kissing her, that was it he's given in to her and he wasn't going to pretend he didn't have feelings for her.

What she didn't expect was for Spike to be the way he was with her, she's never had a man hold her the way he was now, like she was the answer, kissing her with passion but slow enough that she could feel every moment, he moved from her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck, he lifted his good arm to move her bra strap of her shoulder so he could continue his trail across her shoulder, she tilted her head and moaned at the feeling.

He stared at her furrowing his eyes brows, his eyes daring her to next the make move, she almost giggled, she wanted him for so long it was like throwing a deer at a hungry lion.

She reached for the top button his shirt and started undoing them, she saw a moment of panic in his eyes and she realised he wasn't expecting it to go this far but she was 100% dedicated in getting what she wanted, she had reached the last button and slip his shirt of his shoulder, she looked at the bruising across his chest and then it suddenly clicked that he may not be as up for it.

She brushed across the bruises gently with the back of her hand, being careful not to press to hard, Spike was watching her face, watched how hair was flowing freely across her face, he reached for it and tucked it behind her ear before placing a hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

He didn't answer just reached down and kissed her, he knew he couldn't lift her because his arm was in a cast so he stepped close forcing her to step backwards, she was expecting him to stop walking when she stepped back it wasn't until the kiss grew faster and his heart started racing even faster that she realised where exactly he was leading her too.

He gently laid her down on his bed as he lent over he kissing her softly, he reached for the bottom of her shirt and lifted over her heard, he bit his lip trying to bite through the pain as he momentarily lent on his broken arm, she caught it though and went to try and stop him but he hushed her pretty quickly, all that was left for Spike was desire.

She watched him struggle for a second trying to take his belt of with one hand, she grabbed his bare shoulders and pulled him down, and kissed him as she flipped them over, she began trailing kisses down his body until she reached his belt.

She had undone it pretty quick. She helped with his trousers and took her own off, she slowly climbed back on top of him being careful not to hurt Spike, she could feel her own heart beating through her chest as she looked at him, he gave her a nod to the question she was asking with her eyes, she wanted to know if he was ok.

Just like that, Spike had caved and gave into Elizabeth.


End file.
